Fallen Hope
by jdfkhskdjfhksljdhfjkshfdlkjSHF
Summary: Bella has Edward back,but everthing is falling apart. Old Pheonix friends show the Cullens more of Bella's past than she likes. Nightmares at night lead Bella to think this is all a mistake...but what if they are the only way she can stay alive?
1. Prologue

**HEY! Okay this is a new story:) Review If you want me to finish or not!:) **

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Bella!" A red head with her bangs pinned back with vibrant green eyes said, scared. She was familiar…but did I know her? No…No I didn't._

"_Izzy?" A blonde girl with bright blue eyes and curly hairasked, concern filling her features when I didn't answer. I looked at her with shock. Izzy….I knew that name._

"_Bee-Bee! Come on…They're VAMPIRES. They will kill you!" A new girl exclaimed. She had black raven hair with bangs that clung to her eyes. _

_They were all beautiful, but how did they know me?_

_I looked around and noticed I was in the school gym. Blue and white poster plastered on the wall proclaimed it was five weeks till graduation. _

_We were standing in the half court line and Edward and the rest of the Cullens stood on the right side, growling, their eyes a bright crimson. Edward growled...at ME._

_I gasped and back away and turned to run, but there stood the werewolves, baring their teeth at ME!_

_I looked at the girls…were they the reason for this? The reason my world was upside down. I looked down and my hair had a new gold tint to it. It shined and my skin was tan and seemed to glow. I looked down at my refection on the newly polished floors and saw my eyes. Not, Amber or Topaz..BUT gold! They glowed and looked like cat eyes. They were beautiful and inviting, but mysterious and scary all at the same time._

_I turned and Emmett jumped to attack the blonde. I gasped, feeling the need to protect her and threw him against the wall, leaving a crack. Emmett snarled and bared his teeth and Rosalie ran to check on him her teeth bared at him. She…was on my side. _

_Jasper went to attack the red head, and Rosalie shouted, "No!"_

_I threw him at the werewolves and they all flew back. _

_I couldn't help it…The protectiveness I had for these girls was scary, Terrifying even._

_Edward roared …Not a fake imitation, an actual full force roar that would have scared me, if I hadn't have laughed. I loved him…what was going on? _

_I couldn't control myself._

"_What happened to my lamb?" He growled menacingly and roared again._

_He leaped at me…His teeth bared aiming for my throat…_

I woke up crying.

* * *

**Okay so dont worry, if you dont like...TELL ME! I dont want to be hopeful...than people end up hating. SO BE HONEST!**


	2. Chapter 1: Phone Calls

**Jelly Beans Here!:)**

**Okay so here is the offical begining!**

**also!**

**i got a web site!:)**

**http:/donthatejellybeans[dot]webs[dot]com**

**lolz anywho[Got that from Siba!]**

**Disclaimer: Unfortently i do NOT OWN twilight...But I do own an awesome Black Belt! [[i got it at forever 21!]]]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Phone Calls.

I got out of bed, and made my way to the bathroom with my toiletries. Charlie was working early this morning and I wanted to take a shower.

I walked up to the mirror and looked at my translucent skin and dull brown eyes.

How can Edward love me? This dull, lifeless human could hold his attraction? No, no way.

I sighed started to undress, when the shrill sound of the phone began to yell around the house.

I huffed and ran downstairs, clumsily stumbling on a few.

I answered the phone breathe less, "Hello?"

There was shifting sounds on the other side of the phone. I bit my lip waiting impatiently for the person to speak their being.

"Hello, yea…Um, is Isabella Swan there?" A female voice said over the speaker. Her voice wasn't like Jessica's but was not yet like Angela's.

It was gentle but had power. You could tell this person spoke with authority, even if the person to who did not know it.

"Yes, she's speaking." I replied, looking around the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

Edward was hunting with his family and every Cullen was there and Jacob had yet to speak to me after the three weeks I returned from the Volturi.

"Yea…Well, Izzy, where the heck have you been?" A new voice asked.

This one was deeper, but still girly and feminine. This voice, too, held authority even if the speaker did not know it.

The sounds sounded like a phone shifting and being put on speaker.

"Um…Excuse me?" I hesitantly said. Only three girls _ever _called me Izzy. The four girls did not have my number, did not know I was even in Forks.

"You're excused. Now explain to me why I had to track you down?" The first voice all but shouted.

"May I ask who calling?" I said pulling out a pop tart. I pulled at its wrapper and it seemed to be strawberry. Yummy. I took a bite out of my pop tart.

"Ellie Colton, that's who!" The second voice shouted.

I choked on my pop tart, in need of a bottle of water, and franticly searched something to drink.

"Oh, could you please try not to die? We need to talk to you!" The first voice laughed.

I rolled my eyes and found safety in a can of Dr. Pepper. I downed it in seconds and sighed.

"Ellie…and Ella?" I asked once I was pop tart free.

"Yup. Now please explain why you moved away…And WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" Ellie shouted.

Ella sighed, "Ellie…Stop she can explain later…We need to tell her."

"Tell me what?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. I sat down at the kitchen table and started fiddling with the fake fruit.

"Ella! Its important, and she needs to be sitting down, or like…breathing." Ellie sighed, always being the one to take things slow. She believed patience was key.

"Tell me!" I all but shouted. I was frustrated, and I stood up and made my way to the living room…laying down on the sofa. The plump pillows squished as I sat and I leaned my head back looking at the fluorescent lighting in the house.

"Well…Its Jordan." Ella said in a little voice. It sounded sad, and I sat up.

"What's wrong with Jordan?" I asked franticly, getting worried.

Jordan Swan was my older cousin. Older but five seconds. We were born on September 13th and my father's brother, Ron Swan, is his dad. His mom and my mom were best friends since Pre-K when they met and they gave birth to us five seconds apart, in the same room, with the same doctor!

Well, Ron and Penny divorced like Renee and Charlie, and Penny moved to Phoenix with my mother. Jordan and I were best friends, and the greatest of family.

He had brown hair like me, with the same brown eyes. The difference was he was athletic and a lady 's man and I was nerdy and barely got attention. He had dates flowing every weekend, I played monopoly with my mom. We were so different, but still so alike.

We both were allergic to peanuts and both had asthma. The difference was my was triggered by sulfa, while his was triggered by random particles in the air. I haven't had an attack in over ten years…He has one almost twice a month.

He always wore black, dark sunglasses, to hide his eyes. He doesn't mind people knowing we're related, but he things if people think we're dating they'll leave me alone.

Once at the mall, a couple of guys tried to mess with me, but Jordan acted like my boyfriend and made them back off.

"Bella…He had an asthma attack on a date…A _bad _one. He in a coma or something…" Ellie said sobbing at the end.

No. No! NO! If Ellie was crying it had to be _bad. _

"Bella, you need to get down here, Penny and Ron don't know, and neither does Renee. We have him at the hospital. Please come…He needs you." Ella sobbed. A tear ran down my cheek. This couldn't be happening.

Jordan was my brother in a way. Protective, loving, caring.

He was like Edward, but his love was brotherly.

"You guys are at the St. Mary's Phoenix Hospital?" I asked running upstairs throwing stuff in bags. I through my cell phone in also with its charger.

"Yea, Bella. Hurry…The doctors say he may not make it!" Ellie sobbed, then hung up.

I sobbed once and ran back down stairs and wrote a note to Charlie, not wanting to get grounded again.

_Hey! Dad, look something happened in Phoenix. I'm fine but a person close to me was seriously injured! Please forgive me…But I must go!_

_With all the daughterly love,_

_Bella._

I left it on the counter and ran to my old, red, chevy and through my bag in the passenger seat. I sighed. I dialed Edward's number, even though he was hunting and wouldn't answer. I knew Alice had to be seeing this…or she had to be _very _distracted.

"Hello. This is Edward Cullen. Leave me a message. Bye."

I rolled my eyes. As long as I known him, I have never heard his voicemail dew to him always answering. I sighed, "Hey Edward, Look. Something came up. I can't tell you because only a few people know. It has to do with old friends…Charlie doesn't know and I swear…if Alice happens to tell you and you rush up here, I will not only be mad…but furious. So…Yea. Bye. Love you."

I hung up and pulled out of my drive way. I sighed holding back tears and made my way down to the Seattle Airport.

About three hours later I was just now arriving in Phoenix. I looked about the cabin and the attendant said it was okay use cell phones.

I cut mine back on and looked at the messages.

Four new messages in the last twenty minutes.

"Hey Bella, you probably still on the plane, but me and Ella are here. Meet you outside." Ellie's voice called.

"Bella! WHERE ARE YOU?" Alice's voice rang out in a awfully loud voice. "I can't see you! I'm about an hour's way away from Edward…But Bella if something is wrong…ANSWER YOUR PHONE!"

"Bella…Its Alice! Ugh…Edward is going to call you in like….ten seconds! He got your message! Ugh!" Alice cried. Great. She was suspecting something bad.

"Isabella Swan!" Edward voice rang out, full of concern. "Bella, love, where are you? Please…Call me NOW! If I could have a heart attack I would! Please!"

I frowned. I dialed him back and he answered after the first ring, "Bella!"

"Edward…" I sighed, "I'm sorry. But please don't be angry."

"Bella…I'm not mad! Just tell me where you are…I'll come get you and we can help your little friend!" He sounded desperate, and sad.

"Edward, I can't. You can't help him either. Please just understand!" I all but begged. I got out of my seat and found my way to the terminal, and saw Ellie and Ella waiting.

"Bella! Are you…with Jacob…? Is that why Alice can't see you?" He asked…getting angry?

"No! I'm not…I promise, just please let me atleast check on him first! Love you! Bye!"

I hung up before he could respond and cut my phone off.

"Izzy!" Ella cried giving me a big hug. I laughed and squeezed her back. Her blonde hair and bright blue eyes where natural in Phoenix, as for Ellie, you didn't see many Emo girls with black hair and dark brown eyes in Phoenix. In fact her eyes were so dark, they looked black.

"Hey Ella!" I pulled back and smiled at my friend. She was only a month younger than me, but she was beautiful.

Her blonde hair was naturally curly and had light natural streaks. Her blue eyes sparkled like water.

Her face changed rapidly, "Bella! Move!" She pulled me back where a luggage cart wouldn't hit me.

I then got turned back to my dream the night before.

Blonde…Raven haired….Red head?

"Hey! Where's Shellie?" I asked titling my head abit.

The dream made sense now…But how could they know about the wolfs and vampires?

"She's at the hospital, we better get going…"Ella trailed off grabbing my one bag of luggage. I didn't pack much, since Jordan had a loft downtown with most of my clothes.

I nodded and we walked to the taxi that was waiting. Ellie had already paid so he drove us to the hospital.

I sighed and practically ran to his room. Room 123.

The door was decorated all pretty with streamers and balloons stating, "He IS going to wake up!"

A stray tear rolled down my cheek and I burst through the door.

There was Jordan…AWAKE AND LAUGHING!

"What the crap you guys?" I shouted looking back at Ellie and Ella.

They grinned sheepishly and Ella spoke up, "He was practically dead when we left to get you!"

I turned and a guy with black hair laughed, "He woke up like…twenty minutes ago laughing his butt off. They have him on morphine or some crap!" He turned to face us, and he looked shocked, "Izzy?"

I gasped. Brandon! BRADON JONES! I laughed and gave him a hug. "Hey Brandon!"

He smirked and squeezed me before letting go and I looked around the room, Sage Smith sat on the little couch with his I-pod headphones blaring and looked asleep. His shaggy blonde hair was every where and it looked like a hot mess.

Orlando, and I kid you not, Florida sat on the other side asleep as well but was snoring loudly and looked like he had a sharpie marker mustache…Most likely from Brandon.

I smiled. Shellie sat in the little chair smiling at me. I nodded to her with a grin and she winked back. We were life time best friends.

I met her in third grade when she moved to Phoenix. People were making fun of her, and I sat beside her, gave her have my M&Ms and promised we would always best friends.

Well, I guess best friends didn't up and disappear did they?

Well…Alice did…Jacob did.

I shook my head, blocking out the sad feelings. I sighed. Everything would be back to normal soon…Hopefully. Well…What was normal? Before Edward left normal. After he left normal? Before I moved to Forks normal?

I didn't know, and I honestly didn't want to.

Jordan finally realized it was me, I guess, and grinned a goofy grin.

"Bellie Bear!" He giggled, "What you doing here?"

I was going to need to borrow some of that morphine.

"Well…I was going to help you! Or, at least try. I thought you were going to die." I said, and he just laughed shaking his head.

The doctor walked in with a smile, "Okay Jordan, I think you're free to leave. We unplugged his morphine about ten minutes ago…He should be back to normal in about twenty. Just have a relative sign him out."

I smiled and nodded, "Can do Sir."

He winked and walked out. I sighed and Brandon woke up Sage and Orlando.

They both woke with a start. Sage spotted me and instantly hit himself in the .

"Izzy?" He asked standing up. I smiled and nodded.

He smiled and picked me up twirling me slightly. I laughed and he blushed and put me down.

Orlando grinned and we did our awesome no one will ever find out about it handshake. Sage groaned, mainly because I would never ever tell him about it.

Sage was my first ever boyfriend. We dating in 8th grade all the way to 9th. But the thing was we were only dating to prove to guys that made fun of him he wasn't gay. We kissed a couple of times and it was nice, but I had to remember he was just using me to prove he wasn't gay. I mean I get it why he wanted to. The jocks that weren't Jordan or Brandon would pick on him for all kinds of rude reasons and then one day someone made up him being gay.

I didn't want him to be made fun of so I went along with it. Too bad he didn't feel the same way.

We broke up at the beginning of freshmen year, and he actually cried. I mean, we _were _just dating to prove he wasn't gay right?

I shook my head and looked around at everyone, "We all ready?"

Everyone nodded and we made our way down to the lobby and I signed out Jordan.

I turned on my phone and it showed two missed calls and two messages.

"Bella! Love, Please! Answer! It's important!" Edward urgent voice rang, "I need to know you're safe, my Bella! Call me!"

I would call him back later when I was flying home. I deleted that message and listening to the next one.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Charlie voice rang out with anger, "I can't BELIEVE you would run away AGAIN! I read your note! Young Lady if you are not here in FIVE minutes you are GROUNDED!"

That was thirty minutes ago. I sighed, _well there goes this school semester._

I dialed Charlie's number and he answered on the fourth ring, "Bella!"

"Dad. Look I know you're mad but li-" He cut me off.

"No! You listen Little Missy! You moved in with me for a _reason! _You were hanging out with the wrong kids and Phoenix and you had gotten in too deep! You are now under _my _roof! And you will do what _I _say! Do you understand me? Come home NOW!" He shouted. He was mad and I was truly sorry, but I couldn't just up and come back.

"Dad! I can't! I'm in Phoenix." I said sofly, waiting for his reaction.

"What?" He asked, his voice not as loud but still angry.

I sighed, "Jordan had an asthma attack, a bad one, and they didn't think he would make it! Daddy..I had to check on him!"

I was crying now. I disappointed my farther. I also probably would never see Edward again.

"Bella, baby!" Charlie sighed, "Why didn't you just say that _on the note!"_

"Because Uncle Ron and Aunt Penny don't even know! He didn't want them to worry!"

He took a deep breath, "Fine Bella. Please…PLEASE, Be safe while you're there. Remember. You came to Forks _for a reason."_

Then he hung up.

I sighed. Yes I do remember. I had to go to Forks because my life depended on it.


	3. IMPORTANT!

_**Hey guys! Um…Look I am SO sorry…but school is so hectic and stuff right now I just CANT UPDATE any time soon! I SWEAR BEFORE CHRISTMAS SOMETHING **__**WILL **__**BE UP! Please understand…I'm having a hard time in my family….I think I just need time to think….**_

_**Also I'm letting you know NOW….I am NOT quitting…BUT my family needs me…And I haven't even talked to ANY of my friends in WEEKS and NOW I'm in emotional pain! If you have ever heard of what's going on in Demi Lovato's life….mine is ten times worse….She, herself just need help…..My whole family does! **_

_**Please note that I will answer any questions and stuff….and yes I am now 15 **____** I just turned 15 in September….Um….YEA I told people I was 13 instead of 14….idk why, I didn't mean to lie….i just forget cause my family doesn't celebrate birthdays that much.**_

_**ALSO idk if you follow me on twitter or anything…but YES I am pregnant….Um…I am getting it out and just saying it! I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK.**_

_**Um. Well it happened at a party. MY DRINK WAS SPIKED. And my boyfriend didn't even KNOW….and so now I am staying with my sister….and but I need baby names... I wont give it up and I wont abort. PLEASE all my friends….I need your support!**_

_**p.s. sorry if this SUCKS I'm doing it on my sisters iphone….My computer crashed!:(**_

_**ALSO UPDATES-**_

_**I bet you TEN BUCKS you think Cloudy days in about to end? Eh? Well…I have the next five chapters so…YES I WILL UPDATE THAT! But as for Fallen Hope…I just cant bring my else to write…But I swear you I will be on more regularly. Umm ALSO!**_


End file.
